Perhaps in the end, there should be no Regrets
by AEONVAR
Summary: Life is not always what it seems, Alice knows this more than anyone. A set of inexplicable events begins to unfold out of nowhere, leaving Alice with a choice to make. Should she follow what her mind is desperately trying to tell her? What her lifeless heart continues to point at? Or where her soul is leading her? Ultimately, Perhaps in the end, there should be no regrets...
1. Chapter 1, Current State

**_"I never think of the future. It comes soon enough"_**

 ** _\- Albert Einstein._**

 **Chapter 1 Current State**

"Mom, are you certainly demolishing half of the house is not such a good idea? We could simply redecorate the interior design, perhaps something a bit more contemporary? I'm sure Rose will not be so contemptuous when she realizes her room was going to be eliminated to extend _'Daddy's new study'_. Let us gather some other ideas instead, something in which we could incorporate some of this design without having to stir some of the tempers in a household full of emotional vampires."

"Mmm… I believe you are right dear. She sure may lose her temper-"

"Mother, lose her temper? Are you aware of what you are implying? Losing her temper is a mere understatement! the word _monsoon_ would fit much better. This household will experience the true destruction of Rosalie's hand!"

"Just like it happened in Aspen."

Her mother features darkening by the memory. Is hard to believe that after so many decades that time still hunts her as much. Realizing that if I didn't continue Esme's mind would go on hyper-drive I continued,

"Why don't we save us the hassle and spare some serenity to poor Jasper; and you. Create a new design"

"Very well then."

In a swift motion, Esme tossed the blueprints to the side and began to work on a brand-new sheet. In a way, I felt terribly sorry that I had brought her hopes down, but believe me when I say that I was saving us both from the ravaging monster hands. Giggling a little at the thought of Rosalie as one of the monsters from _'Where the Wild Things Are'_ story. I shook my head side to side and stood up from the chair across her mahogany desk, directing my voice her way, I spoke.

"Esme, I'll go ahead and get ready for school. Should you need me for anything, do not hesitate and let me know."

"Go ahead dear. Make sure not to mention my last design to Rosalie. Or else I will have to deal with her ramblings for quite some time. Once I figure this out I will let you know."

"I will be waiting."

Smiling at her as I tapped my index finger to my temples, she smiled tenderly at my action.

She knew I will see the outcome of her _decision_ even before she had the need to call for me. Walking closer to the desk, she quickly stood up and wrapped her delicate granite arms around my waist. Sharing the tenderly embrace, she then kissed my forehead softly. My eyes closed and I could not help but to bask in the moment.

My eyes were still shut while she brushed her fingers in my derailed and rebellious pointy locks she tapped my nose lightly.

"I am sure you will, my little Gracious Crumb!"

I laughed at the personal pet name she had for me. Thankfully she was the only one who used it, when we were privately spending some mother and daughter time. Though everyone knew it, no one dared to use it. They knew well how much it bothered her when they used her _unique way of loving me_.

Standing at 4' feet 11" inches, with Onyx pointy locks, astonishing body complexion and ballerina stance, there was no mistaking that I was truly her _Gracious Crumb._ Kissing her lovingly in the cheek I walked outside her office. Before I closed the door though, I turned to look at her one last time.

"I Love you mom."

"Love you too sweetheart. Have an exceptional day. Be safe dear."

"Likewise,"

With that, I closed her door behind me and walked towards my room.

Everyone else seemed to be already downstairs waiting for the grandfather clock to reach the 7:45am. That was our mark to direct ourselves to another monotone day at Forks High School. Don't misinterpret me, perhaps Forks was one of the only places on earth I cherished the most. This place is the only one out of all the others that truly feels like home. Ninety percent of the time it was raining or dark enough for a coven of seven gracious vampires to have something close to a _normal human life_.

I finally made it to my room. Opening the door in one swift movement I noticed Jasper was not there waiting for me, as he usually did. Not paying too much mind to the matter, I walked in and sat on the edge of my king size bed. Though we, as vampires, really did not sleep, the bed was a necessity (at least in my case). It was a good place to relax and meditate, as well as to spend quality time in Jasper's embrace.

5:50am was displayed in the clock on my nightstand. I realized then we still had about an hour and half to head to school. _Why can time just fly?_ Shaking my head side to side, a laughing at the childish though, I laid back on my king-size bed. Closing my eyes, I began to reminisce how our new _human lifetime_ here for the past couple of years had played out.

Esme, which was my _Mom_ by all intent of purposes usually stayed at home, working on her blueprints and in the house (to make of it a much adequate _sanctuary_ for her _children and husband)_ , so she proclaims. But for this time around, or let's just say that every time we resided in Forks, she always played the role of _stay at home mom._ Which she really has no problem with, she enjoys it to its fullest. She has a little over seven degrees on Interior Design and Architecture under her belt, as well as a few PhD's in Psychiatry.

Now Carlisle, or _Dad_ , is the Chief of staff in Forks Community Hospital. He is holding over 20 degrees in medicine, making him the best Doctor in the country (well, not that everyone knows he has that many degrees under him) and did I forget to mention the fact that he is an over 300-year-old vampire with way too much experience? During this time around, he was playing the role of _Dr. Carlisle Cullen, PhD, Associate Professor of Neuroscience._

You see, a variety of magazines, medical websites, and television channels (Times magazine, Popular Science, National Geographic; Discovery Channel, to name a few) constantly had a special article or documentary on my father's medical impact in society and science itself. What drove the media insane and every single one of them could not quite grasp was, why such _prodigy of science_ resided in the small town of Forks? Why was he not willing to move to a much more recognized city? Every time there was an all too rare case for other Doctors around the country, the patients where send to Carlisle. _Somehow_ , and miraculously he always seemed to be able to find the breakthrough in every case, gaining him a couple of novel prices along the way.

Both Esme and Carlisle have been the only parents I have ever known. I would have loved to know who and how it was like to be a human. The feeling of lost was a mere understatement when life reminded me of _my glitch_. I don't hold any memories of my human life, any. Which looking at it from different perspectives, is both a fortunate and unfortunate event. In a way, I believe that if I don't hold any of those memories, there must me a potential reason. Carlisle says my brain has experienced such glitch for the past 116 years for reasons I'll come to terms with in time. Time is limitless for me, I suppose I don't mind waiting.

Of what I am one hundred percent sure though, is that their love has been one of the most exceptional and genuine displays of kindness and affection in ages. To any other couple out there, their love story was what everyone dreamed of. It isn't just the fairy tale love, but simply the way they held themselves and the family. They were genuinely meant to be life partners. Till this day, I could not be anything but gracious and thankful to know destiny has placed me in their path.

Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett could be considered my siblings, Carlisle created them; as well as Esme, when the time was required. This event made them truly linked by blood to both my parents. Jasper and myself joined them about sixty years ago, making us their _adoptive children_. Though we were adopted, that never stopped any of them from accepting us and opening their home (as well as their lifeless heart) to us. The first decade was probably the hardest to get used to. Maybe not because they made it difficult, but because Jasper and I were simply used to the nomad life (no vegetarian lifestyle included) and the thought of been part of a clan never really had crossed our minds… _till that night at the dinner when I first met Jasper_.

That brings me to Jasper, my sweet dearest Jasper; My soulmate, or so I thought a couple of decades ago. Though the last couple of years between us have somewhat _cooled_ _off_ the romantic side of our relationship, he was still that rock that held me high in my times of struggle and pain. C _ompanionship_ more than anything else was what kept us holding to the title of 'Soulmates'. What I'm trying to say is, that the passionate flame that started our relationship had slowly dissipated. Though we still had our intimate moments from time to time, it was more out of lustful fulfillment than anything else.

Plus, the visions I was experiencing as of late, added fuel to the perplexing feelings, causing us to distant ourselves even more from any kind of romantic ties. We were aware that once we had found our _true soulmate_ , we were free to part and follow our destiny. I believe it was the genuine love we still felt for each other (because there was unmistakably and immense amount of love and appreciation towards him), that it allowed us to let the other one go and love someone else, if we had found true love and happiness. Our family was not aware of such, I'm sure it won't make too much sense to them whenever the truth becomes known. Well only Esme knew, but she had kept it to herself for a little over a decade.

 **Is everything ok Jasper?** –

The message appeared in the thin device's screen on my now shaky hands. Fingertips were now hovering over the _send_ button. Knot on my throat already building at the thought of something ever happening to him. _Why was I thinking this way?_ This sudden feeling came over me, something that I could only take as a sign that I needed to send that text.

Ten minutes went buy, and no answer. _Damn it!_

During this academic year, Emmet and Jasper where playing the role of high school seniors. Leaving Edward, Rosalie, and myself to play the role of juniors. In Forks High, we were the center of attention, though no one really seemed to have the courage to interact with us. I believe everyone's _six senses_ kicked in every time we were but mere feet away from them, causing them all to avoid us at all cost. To the humans we all were Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's _foster's children_.

Rosalie and Jasper where supposedly Esme's twin nephew and nice, whose parents had died in a tragic accident. Edward, Emmett, and I were adopted along the way, because Esme was not able to conceive her own children. That story gave us popularity, being the teenage children from one of the most beautiful, youngest, and recognizable couple in Forks. However, what made the gossip erupt to a whole new level, was the fact that they all knew their foster children were involved romantically too.

Rosalie and Emmett made a couple, as well as Jasper and myself. This left Edward to be the single one in the equation; which to his dismay caused one too many overly-hormone-excited teenage girls to court him.

Both my freshman and sophomore academic years were a mere routine. Wake up; attend rather boring non-educational lectures, deal with the stares and gossip during lunch break; go home for things to happen in the same pattern the following day. Yet, by the time I started my junior year, there was this girl I interacted with during my Advance Calculus class. Angela Webber.

She was kind and understanding to say the least, and well she never really looked at us with weary eyes.

At the begging of the school year the most connection, or interaction I had with her (and the human world) were mere ' _Good morning - How are you? - And Have a good day',_ We never really sat together at lunch and during those days our classes were too far from each other; or so I thought. All that changed the day I found her crying her heart out in the parking lot. She had received the devastating news of the loss of both her parents and younger twin brothers to a tragic car accident before winter break last year.

My father worked on Angela's family for endless hours. Luck and destiny had a different purpose for them though, he couldn't save any of them. Ultimately and unfortunately that was the destiny of human beings in general; anything could snatch their vulnerable existence away from this unfair world in any moment.

She was now staying in a relative's house, her aunt to be precise. This was until she was of age to fend for herself. Ever since that tragic event we had gotten closer, I will say the closest I had ever been to a human in my 116 years. We will walk each other to class, she will sit with me and my family during lunch; we will have shopping trips to Seattle, and occasionally, we will have slumber parties at my house. She was a great, intelligent, and perceptive individual, who was truthful and sincere. She never really hovered too much, which was greatly appreciated by us.

When I say perceptive, I meant that she was smart enough to find out who we were on her own and she never misjudged us. We all knew that her friendship could bring complications to our existence and well to her life as well. But we took our chance nonetheless. Esme already considered her as another daughter, and even Rosalie with all her egocentric attitude, had gotten along with her just fine. Sometimes we will spend countless hours in silence never really feeling awkward, or enjoying an evening along the family sitting around the fireplace.

Few months after the accident, the entire family had come to an agreement. In the given case, her life was place in harm's way, then she'll have a choice. _To be changed and join the family, or leave and pretend like any of us never really existed_. Countless times we were reassured that in her reality, we were all she had left. She suddenly became more acquainted to us, closer enough to say she was the 'eight' to our coven. Her biological aunt was more of a legal guardian, to the entire extend of the word, leaving Angela with no attachments what so ever to the exterior world.

The wind coming from the west brought with it the faint scent of lavender through the opened window. My now open eyes fixated on the diminutive spider racing through the ceiling to reach its web. _Breakfast time!_ amused by my instant childish thought I sprung up and walked towards the vanity in my bathroom to make sure I looked presentable enough for yet another day at _hell high_. Pleased with what I saw, I walked out and grabbed the black scarf that rested upon my bed. Looping it around my neck and turning off the unnecessary light, I graciously made my way downstairs.

* * *

Sunday, June 25, 2017

Hey you…

Is incredible to think that is been close to 8 years since I've last written or posted anything for this site (Or online for that matter) and it feels that now, after so long, this silence is finally coming to a halt.

The years that I was part of this website as a contributor helped me in more ways than I could have ever imagined. I met people who, even till this day, still make my life better just by been in it. The people who took the time to read, like, critique, dislike and overall gave me a chance, helped me understand that there are moments when the only way we will know what the outcome will be, is by taking the leap.

Unfortunately, there was a situation in my personal life that caused me to completely withdraw myself from here and a lot of the places I was active on the web. Ever since not only the _voices of my characters won't quiet down_ , but also, the feeling of _guilt won't let me move on_. I feel that I owe it to myself, the characters and you, the reader, to finish what I have started long ago.

I had 4 stories posted here (2 where One-Shots, the other were full stories) been live for about 2 years. All work was Twilight related. I would more than likely be bringing the story I had worked on the most. Which was called **_"Perhaps in the end, there should be no regrets"_** it was made of 16 chapters, each one not smaller than 10k words. Story was dark and grim. It was intended to be, and quite bold from time to time. I will be polishing my work in the upcoming weeks, and will be intending to post one chapter every 3 weeks.

I'm setting a 3-week mark, because remembering how thing were back then, I feel it will give enough time for the story to circulate and for more audience to capture it. It will also give me enough time to polish and possibly work on new chapters, if any are needed (which for what I remember I'm still missing about 12 more chapters) who knows, according to my old notes I was planning to write a sequel. Also, chapters will be smaller, probably no more than 3,500 words each. I know many love a big chapter, but also not long enough that becomes dreadful.

You see, _Love, Health, Work Life, Growing up, getting Married and Future plans_ , have played a huge part ever since. From rekindling a relationship with an old friend (more like my high school best friend; who is now my wife) living in 2 different states in a expand on 5 years. To traveling through the East Coast (all I'm missing is 4 States to make it from end to end) and getting 3 surgeries back to back since 2015. Now at 30, _I see, feel, and perceive life in a complete different way._

I now welcome you to embark with me in this new journey once again. Hopefully I'll be able to see some _old faces_ here, and luckily I'll be able to create new connections. Recently life has caused me to come back not only here, but in other venues, full force. If you want to look at another side of my life, I also welcome you to look at my Tumblr  & YouTube Channel. (Inbox me for Links).

Thanks so much for your valuable time! Till next time...

AEONVAR


	2. Chapter 2, Unwanted Chaos

" _ **Whether we fall by ambition, blood, or lust, like diamonds we are cut with our own dust"**_

 _ **John Webster**_

 **Chapter 2 Unwanted Chaos**

"Good morning Rose, seen Jasper today?"

"Morning Alice. No; I thought he was with you?"

"He wasn't in our room this morning when I arrived from Esme's Office. Is everyone else ready though? Is already 7:50am, and if we don't hurry, we will be late"

Emmett's blowing voice shook the house the moment he walked into the living room as he grabbed me on a bear hug. Spinning me around one too many times, he finally released me with a huge grin plastered in his child-like features.

"Like that is ever going to happen Tink!"

"Well good morning to you too Em"

"What's up! Ready for yet another exciting and amazing day at Forks High?"

"Oh yes! You have no idea! I cannot wait till I'm gathered by all my admirers!"

"Cut it out! Let's go, we are already late!"

This time Edward was the one who interrupted my small rambling with Emmett. Rolling his eyes and walking towards the door, he turned to face us before walking out of the house.

"Are we all ready or not?"

"Sure, let's get going, the faster we leave, the faster we will get this burden over with… Emmett."

Rosalie replied as she walked out dominantly calling on Emmett's name as she stepped out of the house. Em gave me a wink and walked behind her like a good pet dog would reply to his owner. He was so owned, everything that came out of Rosalie's mouth had to be done, or else…

"Has anyone seen Jasper?"

This time my voice was laced with a hint of desperation. What was happening to Jasper, and how come I was so unaware of it?

"Yes, in fact I have. He left with Carlisle early today. He told me to let you know he will catch up to us in school. I apologize for not letting you sooner. If not mistaken, he simply stated he had something to take care of"

That was strange. He would have let me know beforehand. _Why did I not see this coming?_

"Is everything all right Alice?"

"Yes. Let's get going."

Edward caught my trail of thought. Damn it! I must quickly change my thoughts before he begins to ask any more questions. Right before I could reach Edward's silver Volvo, my phone vibrated on my left pocket. Moving faster than usual, I got the thin device out of my pocket while scrolling my fingertip on the screen as I answered.

"Bon giorno Angela, come sta?"

"Morning Alice. Better than yesterday,"

"I see… now tell me Angela, what do I owe the honor of your call?"

"Oh, C'mon Alice, enough with the formalities, and foreign languages for that matter. I was wondering, you think I could get a ride to school with you today? My aunt had something to take care of, supposedly. Is ok if you can't, I assume you're probably already at school…"

"Do not assume young friend. In fact, I was just heading out of my house. I will be there within the next five minutes or so."

"Thanks Alice!"

"È stato un piacere, arrivederci!"

Edward heard my exchange with Angela. Nodding he stepped inside his car along with Rosalie and Emmett.

"I will see you all there"

"You are not riding with us? We could stop by and pick up Angela on the way"

"No, is ok. I will take my car."

"Very well then. See you at school Alice, be safe."

"See you later Edward, be safe as well. Rosalie, Em."

Nodding my head to each one of them I turned and walked toward the house. The tires of Edward's Volvo assaulted the damped pavement as they speed off away from the driveway. You could hear Esme muttering under her breath the word _Children_ as I walked inside the house and ran to my room at full speed to get a jacket for Angela. I knew well she had left hers in her aunt's minivan. Once I found what I wanted, I walked downstairs to the garage.

With a now hint of excitement brewing on my frigid hollow chest, I grabbed the keys from the family wall locker. Excitement already reaching new heights, I headed to the end of the garage and in an instant, I was standing right in front of it. I took the cover off my baby in one swift movement, my eyes dilated out of pure adrenaline. _Is been quite a while since our last encounter little Canary_. Memories of the last winter trip to Denali invaded my mind; grateful I didn't have to suppress them right now. If vampires could blush, my face would look like a tomato. Once the door opened, the scent assaulted my nostrils. I could almost taste the scent of genuine leather lased with my old trip's companion's musk. This time the pressure building lower than my waist line, my mind now almost present on said memories.

Putting the key on the ignition, as I sat comfortably in the black leather seat, resting my head on the firm cushion. My eyes closed while taking in a most needed deep breath. One flick of the wrist, my baby purred to life. _Oh God, it's purr_ send a tingling sensation down my spine. A low moan escaped my lips this time, followed by a surprised soft chuckle as I pressed on the gas pedal and speed off to Angela's aunt house.

The landscape around me turned into a greenish hue blur all too sudden, as I took the sharp turns at ease. The rush of the drive bringing back feelings that I thought I had locked up deep within, long ago. The drive turned almost into a haze as my foot pressed deeper into the gas pedal. Usually it should take 15 mins to get to Angela's, however with my driving I approached the corner in where I needed to turn in halve the time. There she was standing, her hands crossed in what looked like the cutest display of lack of heat. Loving the screeching sound my wheels made on the wet pavement, Angela's eyes almost came out of their sockets when I came to a halt right in front of her.

I had completely forgotten no one in Forks had yet laid eyes on my lovely canary... Oh well.

"Talk about a spectacle! Alice this, this car…"

"Beautiful?"

"Beautiful!? No Alice that's not the right word to describe it! It's mesmerizing!"

"Oh, c'mon cut it out and jump in…"

"Alice! Really it is beyond beautiful, when did you get it?"

"Well I've had it for the past couple of months, but since I always ride with my siblings, I never really had the need to take this beauty for a spin."

"Oh God I'm sorry, I should have walked to school."

"Nonsense Angela! I must thank you for reminding me how wonderful it feels to drive. So, are you coming or not?"

Finally siting on the passenger seat, she gave me a peck in the cheek, which I replied in the same manner. Maybe it was the recent visions, the memories moments before I arrived here, or simply the proximity. The moment her lips touched my granite one skin, I shivered. _Strange._ Luck was on my side this morning though, since she had gotten used to our body temperature in no time, and it was cold outside for the human, she didn't notice. _Get a grip Alice_ was all I could say while I handed her the jacket and nodded with a tender smile.

"Here, you are going to need this during the day. Fasten your seatbelt Angie, we're getting to school on time."

"Aww Al, thanks for the jacket. Seems like you knew I'll forget mine."

"You are very welcome. We do not want the human to catch a cold, now do we?"

"Guess we don't"

After laughing at my humanly lame joke, I pressed the gas pedal and speed off towards Forks High.

As predicted, we got to the parking lot just in time. However, everyone was already inside, and we had exactly three minutes to get to first period.

"Guess everyone is going to have a heart attack at the end of the day. Lucky for you everyone is already inside."

"I believe we will deal with such when the time arrives. For now, we must go, time is running quite too fast for my liking right now."

A few seconds went by, although it felt as though it was hours. _Why was I feeling like this?_

Angela was just there, spaced out in her musings as she looked out the window. I will say, the human next to me had some beauty of her own. Her light brown straight hair was well accentuated with her teenage face. Her beautiful glasses were slowly sliding off the bridge of her nose as she studied the landscape. Bringing her delicate fingers to slide them up to the position desired, I realized that her hands and forearms where astonishingly beautiful as well. She had light brown eyes which revealed how soft and kind she was. _They also reflected so much sorrow in them_. Her body was average, yet it fit well with her complexion. Her 6'1" height made her one of the tallest in our school, and although she felt self-conscious about it, I found it to be one of her best attributes.

I always wondered why was she alone, knowing that one too many guys… or girls for that matter, were probably trying to court her. She must have felt how closely I was studying her features, given that she fiddled a bit in her chair. Inhaling deeply, she looked at me and this time if I could really blush, my face would have revealed just how embarrassed and shocked I was. She smiled at me, placing one of her delicate and warm hands under mine, the other quickly mimicking the motion. Looking in surprise at my hands between hers, yet another electrical jolt I had not felt in a long time assaulted me. I raised my eyes to meet hers; her sweet smile was still plastered on her delicate face. Arching a brow, now a sultry demeanor as she spoke.

"What seems to captivate you?"

"What?"

Merda! She caught me…

"Ummm…I am sorry Angie. I-"

"Alice?"

There was no running away from it anymore, really, really had gotten caught; like a child stealing from a candy store. Here I was feeling these sets of continuous electrical jolts tenfold, as her warm spicy caramel scent hit the back of my throat. Seldom did it happen, but when it did, there was another side of me that woke. The tension grew and I knew that if I didn't walk out of this car, I'll become a ticking bomb.

"Angie my apologies. I suppose is been quite a while since we've spend some alone time. I guess I just remembered our last conversation and… you're well aware of your attributes; I was just surprised when you caught me staring, once again my apologies, won't happen again."

"No need for that silly. I felt a bit self-conscious knowing that the true personification of beauty was studying me. But there's no offence taken. I never got to thank you for that night... few people have ever made me feel genuinely loved… well mom, but, you know…"

The last bell ring sounded in the distance. _So much for making it to first class on time this morning_. In a sudden change of events, in less than a split of a second the images flooded my mind. Before I could make any sense of them though, the actions were already taking place; Vision and reality collided. For a human she had strength, or maybe my senses where completely out of norm and shocked when her body overpowered mine. Both bodies now clashing against the firm car seat behind me. Warm soft lips enveloping mine. Her tongue softly asking for entrance. _What. Was. Happening. Here?_ And why was I not putting a stop to it?

The exquisite taste accompanied with the crippling feeling of lust, was a recipe for _failure_ (in my younger years perhaps a feeling of delight instead, but that was then…) and now here I was, having a heated encounter with the only human I had allowed myself to ever get near in decades.

With whatever was remaining of my moral strength, somehow between kisses, I managed to utter the difficult words that would put a stop to this exchange, before it reached a point of no return.

"Remember our… last conversation… Angie… please!"

Guilt now the stronger emotion in the tight car, when the body on top of mine went rigid. I would had mistaken her for one of us, if her body temperature was not betraying her, as it currently was. _Damn it, I stroke a cord!_ I scolded at myself at the realization. Still in my arms for what felt like an eternity, although it was mere minutes the frigid body began to shiver. After a few deep breaths, her body relaxed. What I was not counting with was what came after. The tears ran down her now reddened cheeks. It killed me to see her like this. I hated feeling like I was one of the many reasons that now keeps her from sleeping at night.

I held her quietly, not a single word was exchanged between us. The rain droplets were the only thing that now made any noise, her breathing finally in sync with mine. _Calmed and collected_ ; I lightly touched her now scorching skin (she most really be that cold). Tracing my fingertip to her chin I then directed her face to look my way. _She didn't even flinch… Angela why must you make it so hard?_ Those light brown eyes now tearing through my every wall.

"Angela, we should go"

"No."

"Angela, please. We, we can't"

"I know. Just. Give me five minutes more, please?"

 _Damn you human!_ Why must you make it so damned difficult!

I dared not answer.

I could not answer.

I just sat there, now been the stiff board. _Story of my life._

Exactly five minutes had passed. I moved my body, she knew it was time and that there was no going around it anymore. We both walked out the car quietly and headed inside _._ Why did the morning just go from sweet to sour? _Come one Alice let's get ready for another amusing day!_ I could not help but to giggle at sad attempt of lifting the spirits. Alongside Angela, we reached the main double doors, opening them with a light touch. The smell of oversaturating blood assaulted my nostrils at full force. A small sigh escaping my now slightly open, shivering lips as we walked in.

"Are you ok Alice?"

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking."

"Is hard, isn't it?"

"Pardon me?"

"Must be hard for you to walk in a school full of humans…"

"Well is not as bad for me as it is for Jasper. Let's get going Angie before Mr. Borges throws a tantrum because we are late."

Giving her an encouraging but rushing smile, knowing that I had just rudely changed the subject, we almost ran towards the classroom. We stepped inside the rectangular door frame, to a classroom full of rambling teenagers. Mr. Borges desk was empty. Heading towards the end of the classroom, ignoring everyone else's stares, including the ones from the young substitute teacher, we sat down at our table.

"Ok, so as I was saying before we rudely got interrupted, today we will be covering Chapter 17. Mr. Borges could not attend class today due to a personal matter. Open your books to page 324…"

 _Great! The US Recession 1980-1982!_ Figuring that I knew what really had gone down, knowing way too many mistakes were made in the _textbooks,_ that were supposed to educate us about the tragic events that followed said recession. I decided I really had no need to pay attention. My brain had already endured too much emotions, and it was not even the middle of the day. Lightly tossing my pen between the middle of both opened textbook and journal, I leaned back. Crossing my arms to my chest I _watched_ the teacher begin his uninteresting lecture. Angela giving me an apologetic smile and shaking her head she directed her look towards the board. Automatically I tuned everything out and began to daydream, or better yet meditate.

My mind started to play repeatedly all those visions I have had in the last few years. She never left my mind at ease. She was always haunting me in my every vision. It got to a point in which I blocked her completely, or at least I thought I had. But to my dismay her visions where stronger than anything I had yet experienced in my long existence. They were so strong that it had caused me a couple of arguments with Jasper; funnily the visions interrupting us in the most _uncalled times_. I'm sure it was too noticeable that I was daydreaming, because eventually I felt Angela's warm touch bringing me back from my reverie.

"Come on daydreamer, time to go."

"I beg your Pardon?"

"You're really out of it, today aren't you? Probably all my fault. Anyways, time to go to English Literature Alice."

"Already!?"

"Oh really? you didn't have enough with a dreadful hour of Economics? Wish to skip English Literature to enjoy Mr. Borges substitute lecture once again?"

Giving her a quick smile as I slapped her hand as lightly I possibly could, I got up from my chair. gathering my stuff, tensions once again on a rise, as the seconds ticked.

"Alice, about earlier…"

"Angela, don't."

"But"

"There is nothing to talk about ok. Let's get going, we may not be as lucky as we were this morning with Mr. Berty."

I knew she was disappointed I was putting our earlier moment aside, but it was the best thing for us. No other words were exchanged as we walked towards our second period.

Once we turned at the end of the hall, we were met by a sea of students on the now active hallway. Suddenly Ben and a few other humans bumped into Angela and me. After a few usual mornings pleasantries with her acquaintances, I excused myself. Turning quickly to face Angela, and offering an apologetic smile I walked away leaving her behind. I felt her piercing shocked and disappointed eyes digging a hole on my back, as her face diapered in the crowd. Once I had reached the end of the hall, I was grateful the lavatory was right there.

Last time I had walked in this building's public place was about two decades ago, funnily enough on a similar manner. _Running away from reality I've kept locked inside my hollow chest_. I was glad both Jasper and Edward were not within the vicinity, or else they would get a taste of the chaos I was currently sensing. The memories and emotions were far beyond my grasp now and before I could react, I lost my footing.

 _Alice, did you just really stumble?_

I reprimanded myself as I adjusted my stance, the public vanity adding my sudden misstep.

I must get a grip of myself, I cannot walk out of here looking like this. Taking in a set of deep, elaborated breaths (the irony, there was no physical need for me to do such a thing; just a human behavior some of us vampires choose to keep in our repertoire of functions to keep us sane) I stared back at the image in the mirror. The intense feeling of lost laced with those of lust and desperation, were now overwhelming. The golden hue my eyes held minutes ago now had darkened a few shades, making them appear dark brown. Images of the visions from the night before, of the old trip to Denali, and my morning encounter with Angela were now replaying on hypersensitive mind _. All at once_. Without realizing, the eyes that now gazed back at me had a deep onyx hue; the menacing predator was out to play. The tight grip coming from my shaky hands caused the ceramic to pulverize beneath my fingertips. The left corner of the now vandalized school property a testament of my life. _I must get out of here!_

My movements were too fast to be caught on camera, and although I knew I had to be more careful, I needed to get to class. I needed to clear my mind. I wanted out of this building yes, but I knew if I skipped the remaining of my classes, then the consequences would be far greater. In a matter of seconds, I was now standing right in front of the classroom's closed door. The small window, my only visual.

Emmett, Angela, and a couple other people were already sitting inside. Mr. Berty was just finishing his explanation of what the film would be about for his lecture today. I was way past the five-minute tardy exception for his class, so I already knew I would have to serve _detention_ right after school hours were over. Heading towards the last seat empty on the classroom and ignoring Angela's concerned look, Mr. Berty's angered one, and Emmet's quizzical eyes, finally I took a seat.

"What's up Tink?"

"Have you heard from Jasper?"

"Nope!"

All was said fast and loud enough only for vampire's ears. Before I could say anything else Mr. Berty brought out in an ancient TV set form the classroom's closet. Emmet was now the one holding a worried expression, given I was not this direct or off-putting on a regular day.

"Alice, what the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing Em, I'm fine."

"The fuck you're not"

"Emmet!"

Mr. Berty interjecting our quiet exchange. I needed to find something to say to Emmet so he could leave me alone. _But what?_ Angela was now leaning in closer to me from behind, her feathery touch making my body automatically flinch.

"Good Morning Class! Today we will be watching Romeo and Juliet to get going with the last project from this semester. It is imperative you pay close attention…"

"Oh, C'mon man! Romeo and Juliet? Not again!"

Emmett's voice was loud enough for the now annoyed teacher to hear him. Right after he was done plugging in the TV cord to the power source, he turned around facing in Emmett's direction, a deep frown playing in his overly old face. Raising a brow, he spoke.

"Is there a problem with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet Mr. Cullen?"

"Uhhh…No Mr. Berty, my apologies"

Smirking at Emmett's reprimand, I spoke.

"Talk about being inconspicuous"

"Shut it Tink!"

I'm sure Emmett's face would be holding a red tomato hue, if he could blush. Smirking again at his immaturity, for once in the entire morning I felt at ease. Yet, the feeling almost immediately dissipated as I realized I was been sandwiched in between two of the people I did not want to be around. Not to mention, there was still no word on Jasper. This was wrong; all of it.

"Alice, we need to talk"

"Emmet, right now is not the time. We will, but not now."

"What's with you and Angie? Why did she get here by herself this morning? She looked mad and sad-"

"Emmet! I said no!"

"Alright, alright!"

I knew I needed to make it up to him. He was simply concerned and here I was reprimanding him for that. But there was no time to talk right now, in fact, I desperately needed to get out of here, these school, the people in it… everything was edging me on. I haven't felt like this in decades; knowing very well where all of this will lead. _I thought my future had changed after I made that decision_ , yet, is as if the universe simply had other plans. Plans where my older visions were the conquerors of my tangled life.

Angela attempted once more to get my attention, but she once again failed miserably as I moved away from her touch and nodded my head side to side, hoping this time around my _no_ was taken serious. It was. I could sense her body tense right behind me, as she took in a deep breath _. Please no, don't_ , but even before my inner voice could finish the sentence, the tears welded down her bright reddened cheeks. _Fuck Alice!_

The light rain had turned into a full thunderstorm in a matter of minutes. Even the weather was relating with me. Then again, we are in Forks. There are always _weather moments_ here. Looking out the window next to me, I could see each individual raindrop as they fell freely from the sky above. Each crystal drops punishing, yet, soothing the earth beneath it. I could see how the wind assaulted the trees around causing the unique leaves to fly in every direction. _The chaos outside reminding me of my own_.

Only a few moments had passed, but all too sudden I felt the typical buzzing sensation in the back of my mind. My muscles tightened and the low vibration beneath my skin assaulted my entire body. My current sight clouding as the seconds passed knowing yet another vision was going to play behind my eyelids. Inhaling deeply, and too tired to fight it, I allowed the darkness to envelop me.

* * *

 **Translations: _{Language, Italian)_**

1) "Bon giorno Angela, come sta?" ( _Good morning Angela, how are you?_ )

2) "È stato un piacere, arrivederci!" ( _It's my pleasure, see you later_ )

3) "Merda" (Shit)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wishing you all a good, happy weekend (to all here in USA due to 4th of July weekend) as well to all of you in all the other parts of the world.

Here is Chapter 2; I could not help myself. Trying to stick to that long 3 week mark, before posting anything was driving me insane. Truly hoping to see some constructive criticism here. As a writer is imperative for me; it aids not only my work as a writer, but in a sense, fills my soul to know people are reacting to my musings.

Till next time,

AEONVAR.


	3. Chapter 3, Awakening Vision

_**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow, I know that there's much more to come...**_

 _ **\- Song, Whisper by Evanescence**_

 **Chapter 3 Awakening Vision**

* * *

 _\- "These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume."- The teacher sat in his desk, as he proudly recited along the voices coming from Romeo and Juliet's Scene VI, ACT II. If you asked me or any of the people who happened to be in the room, it had too much emotions, making it seem much too phony. In a strange sense, truly displaying the buffoon theatrics the instructor possessed. As I walked into the room, my eyes wondered around in hopes to make sense of the plane in which I was now stepping into. My sight suddenly stopping where a wide window gave access to a beautiful, extremely sunny day. A sense of location, Forks not been the 'it'. Looking back into the classroom I realized then that it belonged to a much larger and populated school. For the looks on the weather and the massive size of the classroom, I could only assume it belonged to a big city. Which one? that I was not quite sure. The calendar on the left, read April 15, 2016; my present day; how strange. Clock on the middle wall of the classroom read 9:45am. Amongst the students in the classroom, there were two individuals who have made part of my tormenting visions for quite a long time, at least one that is._

" _Isabella Swan" - The teacher called on her name, but she was deep in her thoughts. Raising a brow at her lack of response, he called upon her yet again - "Miss. Swan!"- Nothing. This astounding human seemed to be lost in the mist of her daydreaming world. Her disregard causing the teacher to boil in anger, her peers too, looking at her in disbelieve. The individual next to her shook her lightly, trying to bring back some senses into her. She however got no respond from the Isabella girl. There was an obvious nervousness to her acquaintance when she directed a too preoccupied glanced back at the teacher. It was evident the adult had forgotten completely about Romeo and Juliet and was now fuming. Swiftly standing, while leaning his hands against the desk he inhaled almost too desperately. Somewhat the words now spoken on a reprimanding manner - "ISABELLA SWAN HAVE YOU NOT HEARD ME CALLING YOUR NAME!"_

 _At last, she jumped at the sound of his voice. Or probably at the feeling of her friend shaking her. Coming back from her daydreaming, looking a bit too overwhelmed - "Bella… Bella, are you ok?!" - Her friend inquired, everyone else in the room held a surprised look in their childish faces. Someone in the back of the room not containing their shocked sigh, at the sight of what was now happening. - "Oh my…" - Isabella's friend now was panicking too at the realization herself. The disoriented girl was now bleeding heavily from her nose. Isabella's face automatically changed as she looked much paler than usual. This odd sickness and weakness enveloping her right away as she somewhat turned to look at her friend, replying with a worried voice - "Alex!?" - "Bella…You…You're blee…"- But before her friend's sentence could be finished, the instructor rushed towards them. Panic evident in his demeanor, when he was approaching the girls - "Tom call the Security Guard, NOW!"-_

 _There was complete chaos in the room; everyone was starting to move towards the walls to provide some space, as Isabella turned to look at the teacher. It seemed as if she was registering every single movement coming from him. Here expression leaving you to think everything was playing in slow motion right in front of her frightened eyes. Turning to look at Alex next, whose face was playing an expression that could only be considered as fear. The sense of shock and tension was so evident not only on this Isabella, but also on each other human who now was standing in this room. Getting up from her chair automatically, a dumbfounded look played across her face. Moving from the instructor, to Alex, and lastly to her classmates on a repeating cycle. Her eyelashes fluttered, as the blood rushed with pressure at full force. Shaking fingers raising on their own accord, reaching the now damped skin between her nose and lips. Looking at them then in disbelieve. Her eyes reached the ones of her friend, as her hand still somewhat floated in the air, never truly stopping its shaking. She had now lost all color to her face and her body began to shiver that much more, at the sight and smell of the thick irony liquid._

" _Bells hold on. Relax, just sit… Breath through your mouth…"- Alex spoke, exasperation the main tone to her now deeper voice. It dawns on her the fact that things were not going to be truly ok, unless they took some urgent action. - "I… I…" - Poor Isabella tried to respond, failing miserably in the process. The trembling in her body increasing as the blood continued to assault her lips. Running down her slightly open mouth, the irony elixir finally reaching her tongue. Knees bucking instantaneously, causing her body to lose balance. Thankfully Alex stepped in and was there to catch Bella's shaking frame before the floor beneath her could claim it._

 _The instructor got to them just in time to kick some of the seats around them to provide both Alex and Isabella much needed space. - "FORGET THE SECURITY GUARD TOM!"- His yelling became erratic at the sight of Isabella's violent body shaking and trembling. Everyone around the room gasped for air, and some of the girls were now crying at the scene playing before them. The teacher looked between Alex and Isabella desperately. Alex held the frantic body as the tears welded down her face. - "OH GOD… TOM… CALL THE PARAMEDICS! CALL 911! ISABELLA… BELLS IS HAVING A SEIZURE!" -_

 _His erratic voice stopped the student mid-door, as he looked back, his face played a frightened look at the sight of Isabella's trembling body. He ran out the room right after, screaming at the top of his lungs - "CALL 911 ANYONE! THERE IS BEEN AN EMERGENCY! ISABELLA SWAN IS HAVING AN ATTACK! CALL 911!"- Both Alex and the instructor were working on Bella, laying her trashing body against the freezing linoleum floor. Turning her face to the left to avoid Bella from drowning on her own blood or swallowing her tongue. Alex was looking at Isabella intensely as the panicked instructor straddled the body to ease some of the trashing and crashing from the seizures. He was doing everything he could to avoid her body to sustain more suffering or any injuries._

 _Alex's face was close to Isabella's, holding her head in place with both her trembling hands. Assuring the poor girl that help was on its way with a tender but scared tone. However, it seemed as if Isabella was losing her grip. Eyelashes fluttering increasing, her eyes were beginning to roll back and her breathing was increasing as well as her heartbeat. The trashing never really stopping. The bleeding never ceasing, causing the precious liquid to stream from her as if her body could not handle the blood any longer. She was losing consciousness too, and I am more than sure, she was not capable of hearing anything Alex was saying. Within seconds, another wave of forceful trembling and twitching assaulted Isabella's body. Her muscles contracted forcefully, causing her limbs to twist and contort in unimaginable positions. The sights of said images were devastating, this poor Isabella was suffering. And this odd sense of guilt now building inside of me at the thought that there was absolutely nothing I could do about it._

 _Alex's grip to the pained girl's face increased in force, directing her face to look at her. But all of it was in vain; eyes were completely dilated, the chocolate brown hue no more. Now the lifeless onyx hue of death looking back at her. A few seconds passed, eyes rolled back as her back arched outrageously high, lifting the instructor who was still straddling her, from the linoleum floor. My vampire hearing picking up the moment her heartbeat increased, going from elevated to erratic. Her heart possibly now getting ready for the last beats it will ever sustain. The now dumbfounded instructor attempting to catch his bearings after being tossed seconds ago like a ragdoll. Alex's frightened look intensified as tears rolled much faster down her cheeks. The piercing screams coming from within the depths of her soul shook me to my very core. Shutting her eyes in disbelieve as she realized that Isabella was no more… her heart had completely stopped. She was not only bleeding through her nose, but trails of crimsoned hue danced along her features from both her eyes and ears._

 _Everyone in the room gasped but remained quiet; the silence was desolating. Just seconds ago, there was trashing and crashing coming from every direction. Now, all you could hear was the sorrowful silence. – "Mr. Richards" – was whispered on a low, devastating tone. Learning his name from one of the surprised student, I looked back at him, he was still sitting on the floor, still perplexed with what had transpired. Seconds after the dreadful sight, he got up, tripping twice in the process as he ran out of the room screaming as well. - "SHIT SHE IS GONE… ISABELLA SWAN IS GONE!"- Everyone looked at each other in the room, his loud screaming suddenly bringing everyone back to reality. Alex, poor Alex cradled Isabella's body as she rocked with her. Her face buried deep in the hollow of the limp neck, the blood tainted and assaulted Alex's face; crimsoned liquid now tainting Alex's white skin._

 _Bella's head was hanging back, her lifeless hand was hanging as well as Alex tightened her embrace on Bella's lifeless chest. - "No, no, no… Bells, please, you can't just leave me! BELLA PLEASE, WAKE UP!"- There was no response. No heartbeat. No intake of breath. No trembling, shivering, or twitching… nothing. - "I love you kid, please don't. Don't do this to me… FUCK, BELLA!" – some people started to run out of the room, some others where calling 911, some were even recording the entire thing. – "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE PARAMEDICS? BELLAAAAAA!" - Alex was devastated, and somehow, so was I. I could not believe this Isabella. This all too sudden precious human was no more. The feeling of true pain now invading my mind and lifeless soul!_

 _My body moved on its own accord, stepping closer, I kneeled next to Alex. She was still in hysterics, crying her heart out, currently cursing the gods, the world, destiny, anything she could think of, for taking Isabella away from her. She lifted her head up screaming at the top of her lungs, Bella's lifeless body still hung in her embrace. Her head softly tilted to the left, giving me full access of her facial features. The blood had ceased from coming out altogether, yet it had already left small trails in the ivory cheeks and delicate neck line. She seemed so calmed, relaxed; as if she was simply in the greatest of slumber. Her hair chestnut locks somewhat caked to the right side of her face, as Alex rocking ceased. She was as numb and paralyzed as Isabella's lifeless body now._

 _I brushed Bella's cheek lightly, her luscious pink lips were slightly open and saturated by the drying out crimsoned liquid. My senses now getting distorted by the sight. The feeling of sadness was now transforming into lustful ones. Those lips, looked as delectable as the rest of her body did; not as a prey, but more as a lover. The chaotic thoughts now clouding my judgement. Why was I feeling like this? How can I feel this way, knowing the set of events that just transpired moments ago? But here I was, now nearing the face which belonged to the lip body. Delicately cupping the left side of her face, as my eyes stung with the tears that will never fall, my chest contracting with the feeling of lost and pain, laced with those of lust and want. I moved the solitary strand of silky hair behind her ear. Leaning in closer and intaking her overwhelming scent, the pain deep within my chest increasing even more. Was that even possible?_

 _Tip of my nose brushing lightly with hers, warm delectable, luscious lips featherily brushing against mine. I shivered. The electric jolt that ran through my lifeless body was indescribable. My lifeless lungs yearning for the air that was completely unnecessary for them, as I was finally forced to inhale even deeper this time. I was assaulted then by the most unexplainable, powerful, and yet exquisite scent that could belong to a human. Not capable to resist the urge any loner I closed the small gap between us and claimed her. Tenderly and delicately I enveloped every inch of her lips, savoring such unique elixir. My body shivered and trembled at the feeling of her delicate warm skin brushing against mine, the tingle assaulted me at full force causing me to forget everything. Forget everyone. Forget who I was. Forget my own name… I was… Speechless._

 _What I had not anticipated and caught me entirely by surprise seconds later, was the fact that as soon as my lips had enveloped hers, she had placed her soft hand on my cheek. Brushing it with her trembling thumb while her lips moved in accord with mine. I realized then, Isabella was kissing me back. How can that even be possible? She was just dead! I parted lips with her in an instant, startled by it all. What was more frightening, was the fact that when we locked eyes, they were not the warm dark chocolate brown I had expected to see. They were now bright crimsoned red. Looking at me in disbelieve, as she tilted her head lightly to the side, smiling back at me with pure love and desire radiating from her eyes. Moving her lips slowly and still caressing my face she spoke - "Ali-ce"-_

* * *

The sight of the vision disappeared completely as I jumped startled by what I had just witnessed. The haze from the vision was still lingering within me, I then felt a set of hands grip my own. My eyes fluttering open, still too startled to know where I was. Seconds later, I realized that Angela was holding on to me, her warmth awakening me completely from my vision. I looked around and realized that everyone including Emmett was looking at me questioningly, with surprise faces at the sight of the erratic motions my chest was creating, the gushes of air assaulting my lungs at full speed.

"Miss. Cullen mind repeating the last words from the movie before I had to stop it?"

Mr. Berty being the only individual in the room ignoring what was happening. Angela gave me a surprise yet apologetic stare, as Emmett cleared his throat, spoking too fast and low for everyone else to hear.

"Control your breathing damn it! Act II, Scene VI, hurry!"

"Miss Cullen?"

"These violent delights have violent ends, And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which as they kiss, Con-su-me..."

I recited the lines looking directly at his eyes, making an accentuation on the last word… _Consume_ ; oh, the irony! My breathing began to calm then. He sure not expecting me to have any idea as to what was happening in that mere moment. Inhaling as the red hue increased in his face, due to embarrassment and anger, he reluctantly looked at me. Exhaling with way too much force he spoke,

"Eyes on the screen people! Unless you want a zero for your project in participation. Miss Cullen…"

He then turned to press the play button. Exasperatedly cussing myself, realization that I had to talk to Carlisle as soon as possible.

"Look who is talking about been inconspicuous. Tink, what the hell was that all about? What's… What did you see?"

"Emmett that's way too many questions for me to answer at this moment. I…I have to go; I have to talk with dad…"

"Ok Alice now you are scaring me shitless, What the fuck is going on sis?"

I hated when he played the _sis_ card, because he knew I could not hold anything back when he called me that.

"Em for the love of God please. Look, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but first it is of the essence that I talk to Carlisle, right away. Once I get home, we'll talk. For now though, I need you to keep this to yourself; do not let Edward, Rose, or Jasper find out…"

"Easy say than done."

"Well, you will have to do! You know well not to bet against me Emmett! We will talk at home, and no one is to be informed of this incident, Capisce?!"

"Alice everyone in here saw that you were quote-on-quote _daydreaming_ , hell of a daydream if you ask me! And trust me, to our family, _we know exactly what that means!_ We don't daydream Tink! Unless, unless we are pretending to sleep. People are going to talk about you little display the entire day! What am I to say, _'oh yes guys, she was simply daydreaming'_ Help me out her Alice."

"Emmett please; this is very important. Just manage to cover up for me this one time. I will repay you in any way you wish!"

"Any way I wish? Are you sure?"

"Yes Em… In any way."

"Alright then, just let Angie know not to mention or think about it and I will go from there. So, when are you leaving?"

"Once the bell ring announces for us to leave."

"Ok then. I thought you said, - 'time was of the essence' - but whatever. See you at home."

I looked at the clock in the middle of the classroom, it read 9:10am. I had no idea that my vision had only lasted ten minutes. No wonder Emmett made such remark. I cannot sit here, and wait till the bell announced the right to our departure. Squeezing back Angela's hopeful hands, giving her, an apologetic smile I whispered.

"Angie, I have to go. Emmett will spend the rest of the day with you."

"Why?"

"I need to speak with my Father."

"Alice what's going on? What did you see?"

"Allow Emmett to take you back to our house once school is over. I would like to talk and explain some things to you... till then however,"

"Alice,"

"I would like to ask you to keep this incident private from the rest of my sibling, especially Edward, you think you can do that?"

"You haven't answered any of my questions Alice. Now you want me to keep this from a coven of too wise for their own good vampires."

"Yes. Just as I have mentioned before, I must talk with my father and time is of the essence as we speak. I apologize for my leaving you, but it must be done. Till then."

She was angry, of that I was sure. Typically, she would not be questioning, but my behavior was not helping the situation.

"Goodbye Alice, but promise me you will be safe…"

"I promise."

With that she squeezed my hand as tightly as she humanly could and nodded at me in defeat. Responding to her gesture, I kissed her softly on her cheek and stood up. Nodding at her as I smiled, I turned and peeked Emmett on his cheek and squeezed his shoulder. He brushed his hand on the small of my back on a reassuring manner. Walking towards the front of the room, I felt how everyone was staring and whispering about me as I finally reached Mr. Berty's desk.

"Mr. Berty I would like to personally apologize for my behavior and lack of attention minutes ago. A series of unfortunate events have just taken place, and it's imperative that I'm allowed to go and take care of it. I'll most certainly have the project in your desk by Friday morning."

I used the most dazzling and alluring voice I cloud cluster. Is not that dazzling humans was difficult, just at the mere moment, the last thing I wanted to do was use said ability. He took a deep breath as I realized I had done a great job at alluring him. He was blushing intensely, as he cleared his throat before been capable of any coherent speech.

"Uhhh…Sure…Go right ahead Miss. Cullen, I'll have Angela take some notes for you." Would you like me to have someone escort you to the main office?"

"Thank you very much Mr. Berty for your kindness, but that won't be necessary. Have a wonderful day."

"Have a great day too Miss. Cullen, I truly hope that whatever seems to be causing any problems could get fixed soon. See you in class tomorrow."

Thank the heavens above the awkward exchange was over. I headed out to the door, but before leaving I looked back one last time at both Emmett and Angela. Nodding with somewhat of a weak smile, I finally turned and walked away.

As humanly as I could, I directed myself towards the main office. Opening the door with much too force for my liking, Mrs. Cope raised her eyes to see who was the intruder in her own little world. At the sight of my presence she stood up and walked towards me with a loving face.

"Is everything all right Miss Cullen?"

A couple of minutes of both dazzling and explaining to Mrs. Cope what was the matter, I walked out of the main office with a signed pass to leave. Thanks to Angela's need of a ride to school today I have my car with me. It is true when they say things happen for inexplicable reasons at times. Besides, at this point even if I did not have my car available, I would have had no time to get the keys from Edward and deal with his interrogation. When I was in the comfort of my car, I got a hold of my thin and overly delicate cellular device. Scrolling my fingertip to unlock the screen, searching for the number I needed to contact desperately. Stumbling upon the name _Daddy,_ I tapped it as the dial tone came to life. Not even reaching the end of the first ring my Father answered.

"Is everything all right Alice?"

"Father, I, I am truly in need of your advice; the sooner the merrier."

"Alice what is going on? Is everyone all right?"

"Yes dad, everyone is fine, well except for myself... I'll explain the reasoning in person. Would it be too much of a burden to ask if I could go and talk to you, right now?"

"There is no burden when it comes to the well being of any of my children, especially you Alice. Go ahead, come. Do you need me to call school and explain to them anything?"

"No Father, I have already taken care of that issue. I should be there within the next couple of minutes."

"Very well then, I shall see you then."

"Thank you, daddy."

"No need to thank me Alice, you are my daughter. If anything is troubling you, then it troubles and concerns me as well. Once you arrive, walk straight to my office. I'll inform the nurse of you visit, so that they can work with Dr. Johnson while in my absence."

"Once again thank you very much for your time dad, and my deepest apologies for disturbing your working day."

"Alice, you know very well you are not disturbing me in any sense. We shall talk then at your arrival. Much love and be safe dear."

"Much love to you too Father."

With that, the conversation was over. My calling _Father_ to Carlisle was either a sign of respect, reverence or of great distress. When I called Carlisle _Dad_ was more when the situation was of enjoyment or when I felt secure and encouraged by his humble yet meaningful words of advice. Today however, my feelings were getting the best of me calling to him in both ways on a single conversation. Which I was more than certain he could sense my confusion and distress yet the security once I heard his voice.

 _Get a grip Alice!_ I muttered to myself as I tapped my fingertip on the screen once again and disconnected the call. The tires on my car made a loud sound as I reversed at full speed and turned the car in a swift 180 degree motion. Without even hitting the break, the car was forced to drive in the opposite direction, as I changed gears too fast for the car's liking. Again, the tires skidded producing a loud and sudden screech in the wet pavement. My body was pushed back against the black leather seat by the force of the acceleration. My car sped off the school parking lot way over the speed limit, causing everything around me turn into a blur. Gripping tightly the steering wheel I took deep breath, realizing that I was hyperventilating. My mind was spinning… all I could possibly think and ask myself was,

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

 **Translation: {Language, Italian}**

1) "Capisce?!" (Do you understand?!)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Happy 4th f July everyone! (People in USA)

Here's another one! So much for keeping up with my 2-3 weeks postings, I guess I'm just as caught up as you are with this one. Anyways, hope you all enjoy Chapter 3 and let me hear your thoughts. What do you think may happen next?

Till next time,

AEONVAR


End file.
